I Love you, I hate you
by Lou-Lou2310
Summary: Jac is harmlessly flirting with Ollie.  She doesn't know that a loved one is about to walk back into her life again Jac/Joseph pairing multi chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Jac/Joseph fic to help the grief of Joseph not coming back **_____

_**Love Louise x**_

Jac was sitting on the desk on Darwin Ward. It was nearly the end of the shift and it had been a slow day. Jac had seen five patients all day and was bored out of her mind. It was all because word hadn't yet spread that Darwin was reopen.

Sahira was sitting on the computer wheelie chair reading a magazine and eating a packet of crisps whilst spinning round in circles. Greg hadn't taken his eyes off her and whenever she looked up, he pretended to be reading the same wall poster each time. Ollie was sitting on the desk opposite Jac. She had taken her hair out of its usual ponytail and was harmlessly flirting with Ollie.

"You almost killed her Ollie!" Jac was nearly in hysterics. She playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah she nearly died of fright." Oliver rolled his eyes "How was I supposed to know she was only wearing a bra!"

Greg was clearly enjoying the story of Oliver's' failure, since he'd actually turned his attention away from Sahira, looked up and smirked.

"You could have knocked!" Sahira suggested also looking up and catching Greg's eye.

"On a curtain?" Ollie raised his eyebrows. He caught Jacs' eye again and they both burst out laughing. Oliver noticed how out of character she was.

"I'm surprised you're still working here after the fright you gave her. She could have filed a formal complaint"

"Not that you ever get self conscious when someone walks in on you half naked." Ollie fought back remembering New Years Eve.

Now it was Jacs turn to blush.

"To be honest, she does seem to have her top off a lot." Greg stated.

"When have you seen her in her bra?" Oliver asked.

"Changing room, several times. She doesn't care if I'm there. She just changes in front of me."

"Oh you can talk Mr shageverynurseinthishospital." Jac replied speaking again

Sahira glared at Greg and he just shrugged and then winked when she looked away again.

"Anyway Valentine when have you had the pleasure of seeing Ms Naylor with her top off?" Greg asked curious about the situation.

"It's a long story." Oliver mumbled.

"Hang on there's a picture of you two snogging on facebook, was it then?"

"Hang on. That's on facebook!" Jac growled

"Yes just you two can't see it." Greg replied biting back the laughter

"Wait who put it on there?" Ollie asked his face full of doubt.

"The one who e-mailed it to everyone in this hospital." Ollie looked confused.

"Your sister." Greg said rather quietly.

Everyone went silent. Sahira assumed the situation and stayed quiet. The silence was broken by Jacs pager bleeping and vibrating on the desk.

"Well I'm needed on Keller so you lot can finish off here." Jac hopped off the desk and made her way towards the lift grabbing her coffee cup on the way past.

"Actually Jac, do you fancy going for a drink tonight." Ollie asked shyly looking down at the floor ith his hands in his pockets.

"I'll consider it." Jac said smiling nodding and stepping into the lift.

"Ooh. He's got it bad for her." Greg wolf whistled. Sahira glared at him. Again

Jac tapped her foot impatiently holding a lukewarm cup of coffee. She redid her hair in the mirror of the lift and sighed. _Maybe Ollie's what I need to get over Joseph. _She thought to herself. She texted him telling him to meet her outside in 10.

She confidently stepped out of the lift and into the familiar surroundings of Keller Ward. The ward (unlike Darwin) was jam packed and Jac had to fight to get to the nurses station.

"Ok what do you need doing that your teeny, tiny minds..." She trailed off.

Her gaze was met by none other than the sparkling eyes of Joseph Byrne.

**Yes I will be posting another chapter shortly. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I had this idea not long ago and I had to pursue it or I'd lose interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. If I don't update for a while, just keep reviewing and I will eventually update. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Love you guys! Louise xxxxxx**

The coffee cup slid out of Jacs hand and hit the floor. Its contents spilled all over the floor, creating a huge, murky brown puddle.

"Jac?" Joseph asked making his way over to her.

Jac bolted through the nearest door off the ward trying to hold back her tears. She didn't know why she felt like crying, there was something about Joseph she didn't want to face.

"Jac!" Joseph shouted and followed her out the door in hot pursuit.

Jac ran up the flights of stairs all the way to the top floor and stopped by the window. She slid down the wall, buried her face into her knees and sobbed. She stopped and glanced up when she heard footsteps getting closer. She swiftly put her head back when she saw who it was.

"I knew you'd be here." Joseph smiled and leaned against the staircase banister.

"Go away." Jac murmured without even looking up. Joseph walked over and sat on the cold floor, next to Jac.

"Jac just let me talk to you."

Jac didn't reply so Joseph went ahead.

"Hansen called me. He wanted someone very experienced to help CT get back into its normal routine. I'm back in Holby for work purposes only. I'm not here to destroy your life or your career.

Jac breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What about Harry?" She asked looking straight up at Joseph.

"He's staying at my mother's till I get sorted here." Joseph tried to grasp Jacs hand but something snapped inside her and she pulled away. She got up and walked over to the window and looked out.

"You don't get it do you?" Jac asked. Joseph looked confused.

"You left me Joseph, and you didn't give a damn how I felt. You have no idea what you did to my life! "

"Jac, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I had to do what was best for me and Harry. Even if that meant leaving you."

"Well good for you. I'm not just going to run back into your arms and pretend everything's ok because it's not. I can't just forgive you for this! It's been a year Joseph and a few texts and phone calls are all I ever got from you!" Jac turned around and headed down the stairs. But Joseph blocked her path.

"What?" Jac yelled.

"Is that it? You're just going to walk away from me." Jac walked straight past him.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes and walked on. Joseph let her go and put his head in his hands.

"I never stopped loving you, you know." Joseph called out. Jac was halfway down the staircase but she stopped abruptly.

"What did you say?" Jac asked staring up at Joseph, not believing what she was hearing.

"You heard me." Joseph walked down the stairs between them. "Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about you or regretted leaving you behind."

"You know how ridiculously cheesy that sounded." Jac put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows but her face lit up slightly.

"Same old Jac." Joseph chuckled and pulled Jac into a hug. Jac was immediately hit by the familiar scent of Joseph's neck. She felt safe in his arms and didn't want to let go.

"I've missed you." Joseph kept his hands of Jacs shoulders and moved a strand of hair from her face. Jac said nothing because for the first time in her life, Jac Naylor was speechless.

"I was wondering if maybe later you'd want to go for a drink with me."

"I think I can possibly find time for it." Joseph rolled his eyes.

Jac leaned forward and planted a kiss on Josephs cheek.

"Meet you in the pub at eight." Jac whispered into his ear. She turned to walk away, her hair swaying as she walked.

Joseph stood still for several minutes trying to figure out what signals Jac had been trying to send him. He smiled to himself, walked out of the building and got into his car. He saw a motorbike leave the car park and laughed.


End file.
